


Ice Skating

by ratchetzelda



Series: The Golden Dragon [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Part of The Golden Dragon series. Maleficent learns how to ice-skate. Family bonding. Background Captain Swan and Snowing.





	1. Chapter 1

“But I don’t even know how to ice-skate!” Maleficent protested when her love suggested their next family outing. 

 

Dragons hated the cold. In the old world, when winter came, Mal preferred to hibernate. Although that wasn’t really a dragon thing, it’s what she liked to do. After all, the cold bit at her skin in human form.

 

“So? I never used to be able to conjure a fireball, now look at me,” Regina countered, snuggling closer to her.

 

They were lying in bed together. Maleficent’s preferred winter activity. Yes, Christmas and New Year had all been fun and games, but now it was just too damn _cold_. The house was never warm enough, no matter how many fires Regina had going. The warmest place was in her arms.

 

“You’re snuggly,” the dragon whispered, burying her face in the crook of Regina’s neck. “And _warm_.”

 

As endearing as that was, it seemed Regina wasn’t going to let the subject be changed.

 

“And I bet you look cute wearing a pair of ice-skates.”

 

That earned a pout from Maleficent, who pulled away, only _slightly_ , so she could look at her.

 

“Cute? Darling I’ll be on my ass more than my feet. That’s _not_ a cute look for _any_ dragon.”

 

“Well it is for _my_ dragon.”

 

There was something in the way Regina wrinkled her nose when she said that, and it made Maleficent grow just a little bit softer.

 

“Have you already promised Henry?” She asked — she _couldn’t_ let Henry down.

 

“Kind of,” so that was a yes.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Maleficent relented, heaving a sigh. She turned around in Regina’s arms, letting her love hold her around the waist. Her eyes glanced over to the golden dragon bauble, which was now situated on her bedside table.

 

Lily was always in her thoughts.

 

She wondered if she could ice-skate, or if she was more like her dragon mother — maybe she couldn’t stand the cold either?

 

“Emma said she’d meet us at eight. There’s a lake in the forest she wanted to show us. We’re going to use a spell to freeze it, _oh_ , and I already got you some boots.”

 

It would figure Regina had already planned the fine details.

 

“Who’s us?”

 

“Oh — the _Charmings_ , Killian, Emma, Henry. Maybe Granny and Ruby…”

 

Mal turned back around in her arms, pouting.

 

“ _Great_ , so the whole town?”

 

Regina’s lack of an answer meant yes.

 

Maleficent sighed.

 

“I love you dear,” Regina offered, and snuggled her close again.

 

The dragon relaxed in her arms, and closed her eyes. Fine — she’d do this, for Regina, _and_ Henry.

 

“I love you too. And if I fall over I’m taking you down with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They got there fashionably late, and it was only because of Maleficent’s delaying tactics. Oh, she wasn’t going to give in that easy. 

 

First it had been too cold. Which it genuinely was. It was the middle of winter, and it had been snowing — she swore she could see frost on the _inside_ of the windows.

 

“Come now dear, you’re just being dramatic,” Regina had told her off, and she’d had no other choice but to accept it. She knew she was being dramatic, but she wasn’t about to admit it.

 

“That’s the _point_ dear — I’m a _cold_ dragon,” she’d replied, curling up into a tighter ball, the blankets from their bed still wrapped around her as she laid there alone.

 

Regina was already fully dressed at this point.

 

“A _pouty_ dragon.” Regina had corrected, as she pulled the blanket off of her. “Come on, please? If not for me, for Henry?”

 

When she mentioned Henry Maleficent had no choice but to drag herself up out of bed. She _had_ promised herself not to let him down after all. 

 

She took a little too long in the hot shower. Truthfully, whether she was going ice-skating or not, she didn’t want to step out of its warmth. But Regina made sure she did.

 

With the aid of Regina’s magic Maleficent was dressed in ‘suitable’ attire. 

 

“You’re dressing me now?”

 

“Well — we’re going skating, not out to a meeting.”

 

That didn’t amuse her one bit. Regina had dressed her in jeans and a frumpy sweater.

 

“I hate it,” she grumbled, pulling at the wool — it _itched_. “I want to _burn_ it.”

 

“It will keep you war-“

 

Maleficent waved her hand. She knew Regina had meant well, and it wasn’t that she objected to what she had done, but that _particular_ choice of outfit wasn’t a good one. And she _thought_ her love had fashion sense.

 

“Don’t do that again,” she breathed, finally happy when her clothes were magically replaced with trousers and a shirt. “ _Much_ better.”

 

“Well if you catch a chill, don’t blame me.”

 

“Oh I _can_ and I _will_ , because you’re the one insisting I _partake_ in this activity.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at her. Maleficent hated it when she did so. Although they were only playing, it riled her.

 

“Just wait until I get my revenge,” she promised Regina, who only rolled her eyes again.

 

“You’re planning revenge against little old _me_? I’d like to see you try.”

 

After a quick breakfast it was half eight when they got there. Either one of them could have teleported them there, but Regina insisted on driving. Emma’s ghastly yellow bug was already there, by the side of the road. As soon as the car stopped, Henry leaped out, itching to see his other mother.

 

“Be careful!” Regina called, but he’d already disappeared into the woods.

 

“I hope he knows where he’s going,” Mal commented, a she got out of the car reluctantly. “Oh — can’t we say we got lost?”

 

Regina laughed,

“No — now come on.”

 

The walk to the lake was only five minutes or so away, but for Maleficent she really wasn’t looking forward to it. Henry was already out on the ice with Emma and the pirate — he was skating circles around the two of them. 

 

“How is he so good at that?” Mal asked, genuinely curious.

 

“He gets it from his mother,” Regina joked. The dragon glanced sideways at her — now it was Maleficent’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

“I’m sure you mean Emma,” she teased.

 

There were a few other familiar faces, aside from Snow and Charming. Ruby had actually made an appearance, as had Zelena — although she appeared to be sitting this one out. There were a couple of the dwarfs, Happy? Mal couldn’t quite tell them all apart. And Belle, although Rumple of course wouldn’t have been caught dead here.

 

“If your sister gets to sit this out, then so do I,” Maleficent, at this point, was trying to do anything to stop the inevitable. Regina didn’t understand just how humiliating it would be for her, if she fell over in front of _all_ these people.

 

“Zelena has Robin to look after.”

 

Mal raised an eyebrow, glancing over to where the redhead was sitting.

 

“I can’t see no baby there — perhaps the Thief is looking after her?”

 

“You’re still not getting out of this Maleficent.”

 

She felt Regina take her hand, and firmly pull her toward the edge of the ice.

 

“I see you finally decided to join us,” it was Killian who skated up to them.

 

“Don’t blame me — blame the dragon here.”

 

“Hey!” Mal pouted, trying not to look as humiliated as she felt. She playfully dug Regina in the side.

 

Killian laughed,

“Henry said you weren’t looking forward to it — I’ll try not to be offended.”

 

Maleficent heaved a sigh. This wasn’t about the company, more that, she’d be the entertainment when she really didn’t want to be.

 

“Dragons don’t skate,” Regina spoke, before she was able to. 

 

“Well — they don’t.”

 

Although…it did look rather fun. However scary it seemed. However cold it was. It was nice to see Henry smiling — having fun. She wondered, well, maybe once Lily got here she’d skate with them too?

 

“Alright — fine let’s do this,” she grumbled, turning to Regina. 

 

“I’ll leave you in Regina’s perfectly capable hands,” Killian skated off back toward Emma and Henry. Even Maleficent smiled at the way he kissed her gently, and the way he seemed to bond with Henry.

 

Killian ‘tagged’ the boy, and now there was a game of pirate vs author happening across the ice. Henry chased him, and did well to catch up. Only, when he did, he managed to knock poor Snow on her ass.

 

Well, at least she wouldn’t be the only one falling over today.

 

“See? They’re laughing at her,” Maleficent grumbled again, glancing to Regina.

 

“They’re laughing _with_ her — she’s _fine_. It’s funny.”

 

The dragon hung her head, Regina knew why,

“Darling — I won’t let you fall, ok?”

 

Mal met her eyes, remembering the girl she had one been. Once, Regina had put her trust in Maleficent. The dragon had taught her so many things, and now, she supposed, it was time to return the favour.

 

“Alright.”

 

Regina took both of her hands this time and led her out onto the edge of the ice. Maleficent ignored everyone else there, focusing only on Regina — she felt slippery already.

 

“You’re ok,” Regina reassured, letting go of one of her hands, just so she could use magic again.

 

Now, they were both wearing skates.

 

The shift in footwear almost made Mal fall backward, but Regina steadied her, and instead she fell against her.

 

“I’ve got you,” her love whispered softly. Mal couldn’t help but smile. However much she had to swallow her pride, this was — _cute_.

 

“You better your _Majesty_ or I’ll punish you later,” Maleficent growled playfully in her ear. She could almost feel Regina _shiver_ — and it wasn’t from the cold.

 

“Careful now my love. You don’t want me to let go of you for teasing me, do you?” She whispered back.

 

“Oh, you do that and-“

 

She was cut off by her own body, she suddenly realised that they had been moving this whole time. Regina had gently led her into the centre of the ice.

 

Only, now that she knew about it, she suddenly started to wobble.

 

Regina held her arms tight.

 

“It’s ok — try focus. Stay balanced.”

 

Maleficent listened to Regina’s advice. She took in a deep breath, and did just that. But her focus was sharp cut off when a dwarf went whizzing past, and her worst fear came true.

 

She _fell_.

 

Straight on her ass, and boy did it hurt.

 

“Regina!”

 

Regina was trying her upmost not to laugh, but she still was, and that only served to annoy her more.

 

“Regina seriously!” She wanted her to stop, she didn’t want people to see her like this. So she held out her hand, gesturing for her to help her up.

 

When Regina took it though she pulled her down beside her and started laughing too.

 

Regina was the one pouting now.

 

“You’re making me look like an amateur,” she teased.

 

“Well — maybe you are?”

 

Regina feigned shock, and silenced her with a kiss.

 

“Hey — are you guys gonna’ skate or just kiss all day?” Henry had finished his game with Killian.

 

“Skate,” Maleficent laughed, glancing up at him. “Will you help me too?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Henry helped the two of them stand.

 

“Come on then.”

 

He held one of Mal’s hands while Regina held the other. Maleficent had never felt so safe.

 


End file.
